comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-10-19 A New Home for the Rookie and his Dragon
As John slept under sedation the armor, suit, or what ever it was for a while had remained in the Quarantine area behind the energy shield to contain it. That was until the suit was simply bored and walked right through the energy barrier. A scan indicated that it had been able to alter it's surface to allow the force field energy to just wash over it. Security of course tried to stop it, but as the Doctor said... being liquid metal, bullets were of little effect. All they did was splatter the surface of the armor and it then lifted it's right front hand and then dropped the spent shells. The Suit more or less at that point found it's way very clearly to the room John was in. There was no overt hostility, but it was clear it did not want to be separated any more. Once it was with John all it did was take up a silent vigil. Resting beside the bed on the ground like a massive guardian. The Doctor in the room how ever had pulled up more data on legends of magical armor through out the ages, backtracking some of them took it through Europe, back through the middle east, into Egypt. Over sixteen hundred years of legends and lore before the doctor was getting wilder and more obscure tales of such and chose to end his active search and put it on an auto search. When John came to... still under some emotional sedation, the Suit spoke to him, it summarized what it was. A Living weapon, Omniversal Environmental Survival Suit. in the Vacuum of space, deep underwater, there was almost no place it could not take John. And that John was his newest Host. The Suit also made sure that John knew that it was self aware, with emotions, and desires. All in all John took it in good strides, with the Suit finally taking a name from one of John's Childhood fantasies. Cyberdragon. His current name would be CyberDragon. Or Cyber for short. Clint makes his way to medical wing of the SHIELD base cup of coffee in hand and talking to Maria Hill as he walks. "So you'll take him?" Hill asks Barton as they reach the door of the room John and the suit share. "/If/ I don't think he's a danger to the other students, yeah, but let's be clear, Avengers Academy isn't a SHIELD training camp." Hill gives Barton a tight smile. "Noted. Also keep in mind we're taking on two civilians under our protection for you /and/ dumped a couple of years of Intel on HYDRA into your databank back at the Mansion so Tony can find his missing girlfriend, so man up Barton and get the kid out of here, that armour thing is creeping me out," Hill counters before turning and striding off, Clint watches her go and sips his coffee a moment before he turns and heads into the room. Seeing John awake, he gives the kid a smile, even as his eyes cut to the scary dragon armour thing. "Good to see you're up. I'd introduce myself, but I get the feeling the armour has probably filled you in on everything that's happened so far." John is getting into a set of new civvies, nothing special, but his old clothes kinda got shredded in the attack, blood stained and what not. As the Suit turns to look over at Barton there is no malice, no hatred, and of course no remorse for clocking him upside the head. As he is pulling on what amounts to a pair of trousers and a white tee-shirt. Looking over to the man as he enters John turns to look at Cyber and then says, "He's told me what he is more or less, and that we are in some kind of medical lab. Other then that... not really." The answer is kinda sheepish As John seems a little tense the suit responds as well, apparently getting some sort of input from the host. "The Doctor told me I was in a Shield medical facility? I'm not carrying the plague am I?" As John is only half joking A PDA message will come to Hawkeye alerting him that Hot Shot, the mutant had claimed he had been hired by someone, and before he could name them... his head exploded from a implanted surgical explosive. It was quiet the mess. Someone knew about the material... Clint turns his eyes away when he sees John's getting dressed. He takes the time to get in a sip of coffee. "That's good, I read the SHIELD files, it seems your new friend there had quite the history," he says ignoring the armour as a conversation partner for now. "And no, no plague, just making sure you leave with a few less holes than you came with and well, trying to figure out your new suit." "Well Cyber was less then Vague about how I activated him. Only that I did. So um... John Coltan, Pleasure to meet you Mr...." John leaves trailing off. Cyber doesn't seem to mind being ignored for the moment as The suit speaks up and reminds John, //~Remember you have classes tomorrow at the college.~// And that almost makes him Face palm... "Oh Shit... any chance I could get hold of a phone here to take care of my classes...." Clint nods quietly as John supplies more details and takes another sip of his coffee. It seems to be how he's coping with the weirdness right now. "Barton, Clint Barton," he says holding out a hand to shake John's own. "But call me Clint," he says and he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a phone. He tosses it to John "Sure. What are you studying?" With a smile he says, "Thanks, Culinary courses. Training to become a master chef. Was running from a charity cookout which got rained out." As he calls John makes a number of calls, first to his school, Letting his teachers know he got caught in that fight in the area. That he would be... out of class for a week, maybe two. "Thankfully I have a near perfect grade I can take a couple points loss. And finally to one of his friends to let him know he is out of commission and such to pass it on. After that he tosses the Phone back as he asks, "Ok... Not exactly sure what happens now? But what's going to be done with us?" "The next Gordon Ramsey then huh?" Clint says with a smile when John mentions he's taking cooking. "I dabble in the kitchen a bit, sounds like fun," he says and the shuts up and lets John make his calls watching the armour while he does. When the phone is tossed back Clint catches it "Well besides a bit of cooking here and there, I am also an Avenger," Clint explains. "I am going to assume you haven't been living under a rock and heard about us at some point. Anyhow, what's going to happen next is we're going to talk a little bit, and if it looks like your armour is going to behave and you want to learn to do some good with it our next stop will be the Avenger's Academy." With all that happened John missing the fact he is next to the archer Hawkeye almost makes his surprised. As the armor is spoken to as if he is not there seems to annoy it as the Armor stands up and says. //~I am not an object, Nor will I be treated as such, by anyone even my host. Let us make that clear, Mr. Pierce.~//" Cyber is making a reference to M*A*S*H TV series, and Hawkeye Pierce one of the best doctors. //~Or you may find a snake in your bed, or your boots nailed to the floor.~// Cyber says in almost amusement. //~But yes... as you said... I will... behave myself.~// John looks over at Cyber then to Clint as he says, "This is gonna take some getting use to, but it's a pleasure and Honor..." Then when the talk of the Avenger's Academy comes to the front... "You serious?" "Wow they had M*A*S*H in medieval Spain? Man they weren't joking when they said that show went on longer than the actual war," Clint quips back at the armour. "And got it you're not a thing, you're a... what do I call you exactly?" he asks the armour. John's comments earn a smile "Save that for Cap, I'm just the bow and arrow guy," he says in a good-naturally way to response to the compliments and then says. "Yeah, you and the armour here are pretty much stuck together, so where better than a school for superheroes for you to get to know each other, and possibly learn how to do some good." The M*A*S*H* Reference of course only hits John as Cyber seems to smile. //~I know everything you know John. I know you better they you know your self. I was more then able to go through your memories on joining, it is how I knew to take a form you would find enjoyable.~// Cyber seems to relax when Hawkeye of course addresses him as a person he will say. //~The name Cyber, or Cyberdragon Is fine. And I have to concede that point, such a facility would assist in our joining. And a number of the scientists seem to want to turn me into a lab experiment.~// Looking to Clint and then Cyber he seems to be out voted as he says, "Alright. I don't have anything major on my plate for the next week or so. When do we leave?" he asks. Clint studies the armour as it replies and glances over to John after the little talk about how much it already knows about John's thoughts "How are you handling that?" he asks John about the sudden new friend in his head. Then to both he says "Well I can't say there won't be some scientists at the Academy that won't want to run some tests on you two, but, they'll be polite about it, and they'll do it because they want to know if John and the other students are going to be safe. As for when, how long you stay and when we go, well I think we need to be clear about some things. This isn't going to be like a normal intake for the Academy, SHIELD pushed for this because they want to know what you can do and if you're going to be safe out in the wild. So, if things go well, then yeah sure, next week a little bit longer you can go back to your regular life, with a few extra courses in superheroing along with the cooking. However, if it doesn't. SHIELD may have other ideas. Do you get what I'm saying?" Reaching to rub the back of his head, John says, "Well I can't hear his thoughts in my head. So at least I know I am not going crazy. Well honestly, I don't know, Question I have is how am I gonna keep him secret? It's not you can buy these things at the local hardware store." Cyber seems to think as he listens to Clint and the implicates are there. //~Well considering that almost no place on earth is bared from our living there. The planet is a very big place where one can hide. My primary concern has been, and always shall be the safety of my host. But I do want to make it clear... I will not accept... invasive tests. I have seen the harm Humans can do when they have access to technology they are not ready to handle. I have no desire to be forced to clean up a mad scientist's mistakes at attempting to replicate me.~// "Well glad you know you're not going nuts, it's more than most of us have," Clint jokes lightly and then nods. "As for hiding Cyber, I am sure we can work something out for that, we have a lot of smart people on the team and a lot of cool tech to work with for that." Then turning to Cyber himself Clint says "Then you and my friends won't have any problems. My friends are going to put John's welfare first too, and I can assure you they've been around the block enough times not to be the sort of people who would want to replicate your tech. The studies they'd want to do is to find out what you can do, and how to better help you and John work together." Clint looks to the both of them "Is that going to work for you guys?" Cyber seems to listen to Clint as he says, //~John has a high opinion of groups like the Avengers. Which is why I have no issue going to the Academy, as for a disguise... I have no set form, and if given time to study a form, Like a Mastiff. I should be able to replicate it's form and appearance, when out in public.~// It is at that point Cyber suit will bop John's head lightly with that tail as he says //~And if you are intending to pick up being a hero like your childhood fantasies. You and I are going to have to come to an agreement on that.~// The talk makes John turn Scarlet red, and then looking to Clint, "Iron Man ever had this argument with his suits of armor?" //~I doubt his suits of armor are self aware, and if they are I would love to have a chat.~// "That's handy," Clint says to Cyber, sounding impressed. "Then I guess we won't need to worry about a tech solution for your situation since you've already got one." He chuckles at the exchange between Cyber and John answering "Nah, none of Iron Man's suits were ever self-aware, but we do have a virtual intelligence at the Academy that's a smart ass, he and Cyber will get along great. Speaking of the school, we should probably head out and make a lot of people around here a whole lot less nervous," Clint says then looks to Cyber. "Uh, do those wings work?" he asks the armour. As Cyber and John seems to almost communicate with out words and then the question comes of the A.I. There is almost mischievous look in Cyber's eyes, as he says. //~They are more then just for show. Perhaps you would like to actually try them out?~// Slowly Cyber moves behind John as Cyber starts to give John his first lesson. //~Now... Will us to merge!~// John closes his eyes and then seems to focus, there is a Flash of light as Cyber leaps up on his hind legs. Lightning crackles from the back of John's body as he is physically pulled into Cyberdragon. Cyber Splits open in much the same way he allowed John to exit his frame and in the blink of an eye the two have become one. The Slender suit has bulked up, thicker, stronger looking Bipedal. In all the merging took less then the time it takes to blink an eye. Stepping back and gaining his balance John lifts his hand up as Clint can tell John's face is in the neck and throat area when they merged. It's like one of those Japan monster suits. There is no hint that there is a man inside as Cybderdragon looks at himself. "My God...." the voice is metallic, and deeper. Running his hand over the surface of the suit he says, "It feels almost like my skin..." Clint steps back as light flashes and electricity crackles along Cyberdragon's frame. The door behind him opens and two SHIELD guards enter, but Clint waves them down. They watch as the rest of the merging continues and joined form stands in front of them. When it's done Clint looks at the joined form. "Crazy. Do you feel any different? Try moving around a bit." As Cyber moves around the tail moves around like an animal's tail, the Dragon flexes his hands, and the wings move. "Little fuzzy headed, Cyber says it will pass as I grow used to the merging." As he moves around and then looks behind him as those wings spread and flap some... "I can feel them, even the tail." And then he will move around, "Moving around Cyberdragon actually moves walking. The change in the leg stance from normal human, to digigrade, feet as he walks around, "It's like walking on front of my feet." The Tail will move around perhaps reminding Clint of a Xenomorph tail blade from the Aliens movie franchises. In fact the Bio-mechanical appearance seems to have a similar structure with the appearance of tubes on some parts. Clint's surprise and a suspicion about the change is now giving way to interest as he watches John put the dragon through its paces. "That's so cool," he says as he watches the armour move at John's command. "Alright, think you can handle flying?" he asks. "Or do you need to work up to that?" after a few moments after the question as he says. "I think we can handle the flight. He's the one handling the wings even though I can feel them. Hawkeye, I can't even describe what this feels like... I think we are ready to go. If I said I was not nervous I would be lying." "Well man, you need to see it from my side, we'll take some video or something when we get to the Academy, it looks pretty cool. Sort of like Iron Man meets Smaug meets Aliens, and that merging was something else," he says and then nods for the soldiers by the door to let them pass. "And I hear you about the nervousness, if you're not up to it we can probably grab a helo down to the ground, or you can just hang on to the flying car they're letting me borrow." As Cyberdragon pulls back and then starts to move he says, "Hawkeye, Cyber says he can not only do extreme altitude, and recycle my breath like a rebreather, he can pull oxygen from water for underwater exploration." And as he follows Clint he says, "As long as I don't freak out and start panicking, I'll be alright." As he moves through the base the massive dragon will draw some attention. "Hell maybe I will go down to the Caribbean and search for underwater treasure!" John is already planning some serious adventures... "Hey no jaunts to the Caribbean without me, " Clint jokes. "I seriously need the beach time," he says as they walk through the corridors of the facility to what looks like a parking garage except there is a big metal door in the side of the garage that opens top and bottom. A few techs move about between the cars and most of the vehicles are secured to the floor with yellow straps. Clint moves towards one of the cars that isn't strapped down and opens the door. "Okay, I'll lead the way out and let you follow, take your time if you need to, we don't need you panicking and crashing down to street level. I don't think the Director wants to deal with explaining that just now," Clint smiles from the door, waiting to hear Cyberdragon's reply before he gets in and gets the show on the road. As Cyber gets into the garage with the wide open area, moving to an open area after a few moments the wings will flare open and at that point thrust downward taking Cyber into the air. Flapping around as the form has little trouble after a few moment, the wings more then able to hold the form in the air although it does bob up and down but after a while it starts moving forward flying around showing surprising agility. If Clint had ever had a chance to see Angel in flight, the X-man with wings it will be clear that he is flying similar. Once the doors are open wide enough Cyberdragon will hover and fly close to them and with the safety of the ground about to be left... finally the tail lashes out and Cyberdragon bolts into the sky soaring like a dragon as he moves through the air turning, looping and flying. For John... most people only fly in planes, or if they are lucky, sky cycles... this is true flight... the Tail has flattened some, spreading out like a bird's tail to help move and guide the pair.... Clint takes the flying car into the open sky with New York far below. As it seems they were on the Helicarrier after all which explains all the high-level SHIELD folks around. He stops and turns around in his seat to see Cyberdragon take off and soar. He raises the sunglasses perched on his nose and lets out a quiet "Wow," before he pushes them back on his nose and honks the horn of the skycar to get Cyberdragon's attention before he starts bringing the vehicle down towards the city, using the nav system to home in on the Avenger's Academy in the Bronx. Total freedom to go where he wants... John is almost lost in the moment, it takes a few honks before Cyberdragon's attention is gotten and he will flap those wings and he moves over to join Clint. The Helicarrier is not lost on the pair. They form up on his flank to follow him to the Bronx, heading and barely able to resist the urge to keep flying and see what the suit can actually do. Other wise... do something stupid. That urge is so strong as Cyberdragon flies close to the car able to avoid hitting it if the car stops. Clint is glad the car has an auto-pilot function because he's a bit too lost in watching the armour and humming Highway to the Danger Zone to himself. Though once they are near the Academy he takes the control back and uses the on board computer to contact the Academy's security system to clear the armour for landing. Then that taken care of he takes the car down past the walls that surround the academy and lands next to his old 1970 Dodge Challenger in the parking lot. There's a ton of construction going on at the school the workers all stop to look at the skycar and when Cyberdragon comes into view, their jaws drop entirely. As Cyberdragon comes into land, this is where it gets a little unsteady. Thankfully he doesn't drop like a rock on the ground, but he does land somewhat hard. being forced to crouch down on the landing, the wings flare as he pushes off the ground and then, the suit splits open. Much slower the the absorption which took the time it takes to blink an eye, and then John steps out of the suit almost one a rush. The Suit closes and seals up once more assuming a quadrupedal stance. With an almost smug look on the suits face, Cyber is pleased with his host. John is still on a High... //~just wait until we begin underwater exploration~// The suit says looking over at the the crowd. Clint gets out of the car and takes off his shades. Turning to face the crowd of workmen he starts waving them away. "Okay show's over, nothing to see here, time to get back to work and remember those non-disclosure agreements you signed to work here," he says and then jogs over the Cyber and John. "Have fun?" he asks them before waving towards the compound "And welcome to the Avenger's Academy." As John looks over at the workers and says, "You would have no idea." He says and the looking around at the place, "I had walked past the place a few times. I never thought I would actually be in this place." As he looks around, Cyber looks around the place and then the buildings. //~Yes a lot of progress you have made. Most so when you consider it is only a hundred years since the industrial revolution.~// The Suit asks, //~Did you humans have help, alien technology, Time Travelers?~// As John looks around as he says, "Wow," Is all John can say as Cyber asks. //~So anyone here to do the cooking, or will John be slaving over a hot stove in chains?~// Cyber is talking in a joking style. Most young heroes are geeks, or athletes. Being a professional chef will put John in a unique position team wise. "No chains," Clint answers with a smile. "Though other than myself, and I don't live here, I don't think the others cook. In fact most of the times I've been here they've ordered in, or we got take out, so yeah, John is in for a lot of practice for his skills," he says and then turns to the grounds. "So, the Bridge as we call it is still being put together that's going to be where the Clean Energy project is going to be, the Arc Reactor and all that, probably going to be off-limits for the most part," he turns to the gym. "That's the Training Hall, we've got some neat stuff going in there soon to upgrade the combat practice, but it's still being sorted out. There's a full track, pool, dojo and medbay in there, all good stuff," he points to the Study Hall. "This is the Study Hall, that's where the classes are held, the library, the computer storage until things get moved to the Bridge." Then finally he starts down the path towards the Apartments "And these are the apartments, this is where you John will be slaving away in the kitchen, and also where he can sleep from time to time, they've got an awesome rec room in here with its own fireman's pole from the upper levels. We'll head in here first and talk to that VI I was telling you about, get you guys registered with security and all that." Cyber moves through the area looking around as he checks the place out. "Sounds like it, Place would be wonderful with a garden. Imagine it, home cooked meals, with home grown herbs, spices, tomatoes. You have not have not had a meal until you have one, until it is made with plants and spices grown by someone's hand, not a machine. No offense intended." John says out of courtesy for the VI and Cyber. Looking around he says "Looks like standard college dorms....I wonder if the kitchens will be bare or if it's stocked with snacks." John is checking the place out as he is already forming a couple of ideas on how to mess with some of the older Avengers. Like convince the VI to tell Iron man "I can't do that Tony..." In that classic Hal 9000 voice. "There's probably room for a garden," Clint admits. "You'd have to talk to Tony, he's handling the remodel right now," he leads them to the doors to the Academy Apartments and they woosh open with a Star Trek noise, it's actually a sound file rather than just the noise the doors make. "Uh, yeah, Tony was sort of on a Star Trek kick when he designed the place, as you'll see inside," he says and sure enough the inside does have a pretty high tech look to it like stuff from the later series of Star Trek. "Alright," Clint says the actual rooms are upstairs. "The kitchen is through there, completely stocked and if you need more stuff just let the house VI know and he'll put it on the order list," he points down one of the side corridors "The Man Cave, that rec room we were talking about's down that way, TV, video games, and all that is there," he explains and then moving to a panel on the wall he taps it. "Creepy Robo Jarvis, this is mentor Clint Barton, can we register two new guests. John Coltan and Cyberdragon." The panel lights up and a voice greets "Hello Mr. Baron, Jarvis will do. Anyhow, permission to scan the guests and enter them into our security records? New protocols since the break in." Clint looks to Cyber and John for their approval. "Oh Fan of Star Trek? I love Star Trek online. Almost as much as I love dragons." And as he looks around the place and is impressed. "At least the doors don't half open." As he looks down the kitchen he is interested in checking that area out most of all. As the talk of registering comes to him John comes up and asks, "Ok... what do I have to do?" and of course he will go through it. Cyber seems to roll his eyes somewhat, but will allow himself to be scanned as well. It will be hard for something to imitate him at least. //~Oh what sort of break in?~// Cyber asks "Trek fan huh?" Clint asks John with a smile before he starts with Jarvis. "Kirk or Picard?" he asks with a smirk before he talks to Jarvis and when John asks he needs to do for the scan Clint says "Just stand still for a second," he says and sure enough that's all it takes, there's a neat green beam of light (mostly for show) and then it's done and the panel beeps. The same is done for Cyberdragon unless he moves or messes with the scan. Once both are done Clint answers Cyberdragon's question "Someone broke into this building to talk to one of our guests then snuck out again. We've beefed up security since then." Jarvis chimes in "Indeed be aware all public areas are now under video surveillance and your location is tracked within the grounds at all times. However suites and bathroom facilities are not monitored. Anyhow, both scans have been logged in our system and an identity card will be created shortly. Welcome to the Avenger's Academy." "Kirk," John says as Cyber chimes //~Picard~//. This prompts John to look at Cyber. listening to the computer he nods, "Sounds like no system is perfect. Even with some of the greatest minds in the world here." John says and then as he is scanned. For the most part Cyber will me more or less an interesting scan for sure. The Material is not composed of nanites, but actually is some sort of liquid metallic substance. Looking around the place //~Hmmmm I have been out of touch for the last few hundred years... Jarvis, where can I access this internet for world historical research. I have nearly four hundred years of catch up learning to do.~// Cyber despite being close to John, does want to learn as the Suit moves off in the direction indicated as John seems to get a little dizzy, "I think I need something to eat... I haven't eaten since yesterday, and that seditive I was given is making me a little light headed already." Yeah kitchen time. Clint nods. "Also, we were too trusting, we let security get lax, so the system was easy enough to beat for someone with the right skillset and the right motivation. Anyhow, if the jerk tries again we'll get to see if the new system is up to the task," Clint says before nodding in the direction of the kitchen. "Let me show you to your kingdom," he jokes to John. Jarvis meanwhile answers Cyber "There is a secure connection available in the study hall, I assume you will be able to access most modern systems?" Moving off down the hall, //~More or less, my host is more the Internet literate. It shouldn't be too hard with modern search engines.~// Watching Cyber as he just moves through the hall and then tells Clint, "I am gonna have to get used to the idea he's gonna be a lot smarter them me." and John moves off to the kitchen and as he looks around, "NICE, I won a minor Lottery to pay for my education, but damn... I could learn to like this place." John says and then says, "I make coffee strong enough to put you in Orbit Clint. Be careful or it might give you super powers." Clint looks back over his shoulder at Cyber. "Yeah well take it from a guy who is friends with three super-scientists, you get used to it, but fortunately Cyber seems to want the best for you, so I am sure you'll be getting the benefits of those brains," he says when they reach the kitchen he just gets out of the way and lets John have the run of the place. "Well if you can make me some now I promise to use those powers for good. I haven't had a minute's rest that guy attacked that truck." Outside the kitchen Jarvis directs Cyber to the library terminals should he wish to start his research now. Looking down the Hall, "Apparently the nodes in my body help transmit commands and movement between me and Cyber. Providing feedback as well. I need to be careful, strong primal emotions, hate, rage, fear... they uh... disrupt our link. At best it could cause us to seize up. Worse... actually force an ejection, which could be hazardous to me, if say... under four hundred feet of water." John explains there is not risk involved. "Sorta like an emergency release." And he starts to go and get out some steaks and ingredients. "hungry for steak?" He asks Clint and notices a few things he likes to cook are missing such as liquid hickory, he also pulls out to start making a list. "Does anyone say no to steak?" Clint asks John as he moves over to the fridge to grab a pop since it seems food will come before coffee. "And yeah, make a list, we'll see it gets added on later. And huh, so yeah, the nervous thing would have been a problem in flight. Well might want to put some meditation or something on your class list, though I'm not sure who'd teach that in our crew. Maybe Banner, he's got to keep calm somehow." "Banner huh?" There is some confusions then he goes wide eyed "Oh him, I will need to make sure to stay on his good side. Gonna have to make some fine mint tea. Maybe a couple natural sedatives in it." Not that they would hold the Hulk at bay. And soon he gets hold of a cast iron skelet, starts to drop some toast, and pulls out some eggs. It doesn't take long for John to start getting things into prep. "You much of a gamer Clint? Video games and such?" Clint shakes his head. "Not really I had an S-Holobox, but I never set it up, gave it to my electrician a couple of weeks ago," he explains. "Though back when I was a kid my brother and I loved arcade games, used to hustle kids for quarters just to play." Yeah, bit of a generational gap there. "Oh... I remember those days. Didn't spend much time out, or about. Something of a minor loner. Of course when the kids at school pissed me off, I would end up coming home and cooking. one of my stress releases. I just love cooking. 14 years old... had this dream becoming chef for Victor Von Doom." He says almost embarrassedly. "So the cooking thing's a real passion not just a job then?" Clint asks John nodding. "And personal chef for Victor Von Doom, heh, now there would be an interesting job. I wonder how long you a person lasts in that job before he just replaces you with a Doom Bot. Anyhow, can't say anything about childhood ambitions, I literally ran away to join the circus." "Clint... my idea of a good time is heading to the local homeless shelter, and helping cook up dinners. Assisting in charity cook offs. Yeah... but while his technology is no doubt dam impressive... there are somethings that can only be made in the mind of a sentient being. That... inventiveness for example." He says in referring to the Doombot. "Hey I was fourteen years old, full of fantasy. I mean I had fantasies of becoming a mutant who could turn into a massive dragon...." And soon when the Skillet is hot enough John places the two pieces of steak into the Cast iron as he says, "How do you like your steak?" and the sizzling and steaming of the smell of cooking meat as he will go about totally focusing on his cooking at this point. "Hey preaching to the choir, I mean I love tech as much as the next guy but there is no substitute for the human touch, I was just joking about the Doom Bot thing, because well Doom," Clint smiles. "A dragon? Well except for the mutant bit looks like you got your wish," he say before answering. "Medium rare." As John cooks he will work hard to measure the cooking time and such as he says, "Yeah getting my wish? Not to look a gift horse in the mouth or anything. I have to wonder if there is not some magical being or spirit playing a prank on me." he says and makes sure to get two plates out, toast buttered and asks, "your eggs, how do you want them?" He has made the steak with some real butter, on it. "Normally I cook my steaks with liquid hickory, garlic, and butter. Black truffle oil when I can afford it." And he will work to get the steak for Clint out of skillet out at the right time along with his, dropping 6 jumbo eggs into the skillet one handed without breaking the yokes. Clint watches John cook. "If you really do have a magical prank playing spirit hanging around, I'd suggest making a run for it now. I've met a few of those and they're never good news," he jokes before answering. "Scrambled. And we'll get you the stuff you need, no worries, even the truffle oil which costs a ton, but hey we're run by a billionaire, so might as well enjoy it right?"